Problem? Me? Never!
by IS-lover08
Summary: The sequel to my last story. Starts half way through the tour where the real drama begins. This one has the promise to be a LOT longer. I'll let the trailer speak for itself. Thats more the summary anyway, sorry but I suck at summarys anyway. So, plz read
1. Chapter 1

(The sequel I promise, it's a short first chapter, kind of like a trailer. A test if you will. Okay, soooo, here it is)

Oh.My.God

Jude sank to the floor, leaning against the wall she sat in a daze as the test fell from her hand, landing on the floor and bouncing. Thank God they were staying in a hotel tonight instead of on the bus. SME was in the family room across the suite, thinking she had gone to bed as she sat in the private bathroom off the master bed room, starting to hyperventilate. She finally got her breathing back under control, but she was still freaking out. Fumbling a little she pulled her turquoise razor from her pocket and scrolled through the phone book until she found Sadies number. She hit the green button as she reached over and picked up the test again, praying it would have changed, but their was no such luck. It still read "positive", and she was still dead.

Sadie: Hello?

Jude:….

Sadie: Jude, come on, I'm just across the suite, and shouldn't you be asleep? I mean, after-

Jude: Sadie, come in here, now.

Sadie: Jude, what's-

Jude: Sadie, something is really, really wrong. I need you to get in here

Sadie: Okay? I'm coming

Jude closed the phone and set it back down on the cold tile as she sat, staring forward in a daze. About a minute after she hung up Sadie walked into the bathroom.

Sadie: Jude? What's wrong?

Jude couldn't say anything, she could barely breathe. Instead, as the sobs started to take over, she held up the test. Sadie stared at her, half confused and half shocked, as she took it. Jude doubled over as the sobs took over her body. She heard Sadie gasp and drop the test, then her sister knelt next her and rubbed her back. Jude leaned into her sister and sobbed harder.

Sadie: Shhhh. Jude its okay, we'll get through this

But neither of them knew how…

(What do you think? A good, dramatic beginning to the sequel? Let me know!)


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie: Jude, when did this happen?

Jude: My birthday

Sadie: You-

Jude: After my party, he drove me home, I said I loved him, when he said it back I decided I wanted to spend time with him, so he parked the car in the drive way and went inside with me. I went upstairs to change and gave him some of the clothes him and the dudes have left at my house over the years, some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Anyway, we were just watching T.V, but then I started to kiss him, and I slowly made my way up to my room, and he followed me. We fell back on my bed, and….anyway, I didn't want to stop, but he made us so we could do it the safe way. He kept telling me he loved me and he stared into my eyes the entire time and made sure I was comftorable, when it was over he cuddled up with me and I rested my head on his chest. He asked me if he hurt me, and when I said yes he kept going on and on about how sorry he was, I kissed him to get him to shut up and explained it was a good hurt. Anyway, that was the only time. We were safe Sadie, I know we were!

Sadie: (sighs) Thiers always that unlucky chance your one of the few who was unlucky and it didn't work. Are you sure it didn't break or come off?

Jude: Yes! He was fanatic about that, making sure it was good for me, it's the only time I've seen a soft side on him, and I remember thinking how happy I was he was making sure everything was perfect for me! Sadie, how did this happen to us?!

Sadie: I don't know Jude. How about we get you in bed and I'll call Portia, she can fix any problem

Jude: (sniffles) Okay, just don't tell any of the guys

Sadie: I wouldn't do that

Jude got up off the floor and walked back into the bedroom, she crawled into the bed and sunk down under the covers, Sadie pressed "play" on the Ipod dock and relaxing music came on to help Jude drift to sleep. She yawned and Sadie smiled at her baby sister before walking out of the room.

Sadie: What are we gonna do?

She started to cry herself, silently, she pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and walked out on the patio. She closed the doors and sat down on one of the patio chairs. She press "Portia" in her phone book and waited while the phone rang.

Portia: Sadie?

Sadie wiped away her tears and sniffled.

Portia: Sadie whats wrong?

Sadie: Portia, Judes in trouble….

(What will happen?! Plz review, then maybe I'll tell you. LOL. I will tell you, but if u review I'll tell you sooner. ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

Jude woke up the next morning feeling sick; she leapt from the bed and ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Sadie sighed as she watched from the doorway. She picked up a wash cloth and ran it under the faucet. She ran it across Judes face, and handed her the Dixie cup she filled with tap water, which she gargled then spit out.

Sadie: Morning sickness

Jude: What am I gonna do?

Sadie: Portia said go to a doctor, come home, **tell Spied**

Jude: I can't!

Sadie: Can't do which one?

Jude: All of them! I will go to a doctor, but it will be my doctor back in Toronto, and I will go home but not until the tours finished, and I will tell Spied but not until I cant deny it anymore

Sadie: Why is so hard to tell him?

Jude; Sadie! We're seventeen! I mean, do you expect me to just walk up and say guess what Spied? Your gonna be a dad?! Yeah right!

Sadie: I know Jude, it'll be hard. But imagine his reaction if you don't tell him!

Jude: I will, in two months. We'll be back in Toronto; I'll do it on Christmas, the prefect Christmas present, right?

Jude asked bitterly as she stormed from the room and into the kitchen of the suite, where SME, Tommy, and Kwest already were, Sadie followed her. She gratefully took the cup Wally held out to her, but Sadie grabbed it.

Sadie: No coffee

Jude: Why?

Sadie gave her "a look" and Jud sighed but nodded her head, she got some orange juice instead.

Jude: This better?

Sadie: Jude, don't start

Jude just sighed and looked into her cup; Sadie sighed and poured the coffee into the sink.

Wally: That was weird

Kyle: If I didn't know better I'd say you were pregnant

Spied chokes on his coffee and turns to Jude, who forces herself to laugh along with Wally, Kyle, Kwest, and Tommy. Spied sighs in relief and leans back in his chair. Hearing the sigh Judes eyes threaten to fill with tears and she pushs herself away from the table and walks back into her bed room.

Sadie: Oh great

She follows and the guys stare after them,

Wally: Thank god we know Jude _can't _be pregnant

Kyle: I know, if she wasn't a virgin Id say she **was** pregnant

Spied forced himself to laugh with the other four guys, him and Jude had decided not to tell them what had happened, how far they had gone, they thought their was no possible way for her to be pregnant, but he knew their was, and thought it might be time to panic. He didn't need to worry; Jude would tell him something this big….right?


	4. POLL!

Okay, so obviously it will be a few posts before we need to worry about this, but I want you to have some insight on my story!

So, tell me if you want Jude to have one baby, or twins

And what gender, or if you want her to have twins if you want it to be mixed possibly

I already had an idea, but I want you to have some insight, so let me kno!


	5. Chapter 4

Jude walked back into the master bedroom and, knowing Sadie was following her, didn't even bother closing the door. She walked into the bathroom and heard the door to the bed room close. She paced the white tile floors while Sadie watched from the doorway, then sank onto one of the vanity stools in front of the black marble vanity.

Jude: (whispering) A baby is the last thing he wants

Sadie: Jude, you don't know that

Jude: Yeah, yeah I do Sadie. You heard his sigh- ….. you saw his face

Sadie sighed as she moved forward to comfort her sister, not bothering to deny the accusations about his reaction, they both knew they were true.

Sadie: It'll work out Jude

Jude; Four months Sadie, am I showing?

Sadie: A little, I think, Im not sure

Jude: Small enough for me to hide it behind a hoodie until we get home?

Sadie: What about the morning sickness, they'll notice that

Jude: Their asleep in the morning-

Sadie: It can happen anytime of the day

Jude: That's a stupid name then- … anyway, tell them I've got a stomach virus, that's best for the baby and throws off suspicion

Sadie: I guess

Jude: Sadie I know I need to tell him, I have to tell all of them, but his face-

Sadie didn't say anything, she understood. She nodded to her sister and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Just then they heard someone shuffle in the door way of the bathroom.

Jude and Sadie: (Without looking up) Oh crap

????: I don't think Im who you think I am

Jude: What?

Kwest: You were freaking cause you thought I was Spied

Sadie: Yeah

Jude: Kwest, you cant tell

Kwest: I wont, but you need to tell him

Jude: I know

Kwest: If Sadie was pregnant with my baby and didn't tell me-

Jude/ Sadie(at the same time): I get it/She gets it Kwest!

Sadie: Why are you even in here?

Kwest: Judging by the fact she hardly acknowledged him Spied thinks Judes mad at him, but hes worried

Jude: I know he is, but I cant

Kwest: When?

Jude: Christmas

Kwest: The perfect Christmas present

Jude: Not when you don't want a kid, especially when on top of that your seventeen

She got up and left the bathroom teary eyed, stretching out on her bed. Sadie turned to Kwest with apologetic eyes before pushing herself up and following Jude.

Sadie: Can you atleast talk to him? I think you'll scare him if you don't

Jude: (nods her head and moves the pillows to prop herself up on them, turning on My Super Sweet Sixteen)

----------

Sadie met Kwests gaze before they both walked out and went back to the kitchen. Wally and Kyle were laughing at something or other, Tommy was watching them amused, and Spied was staring into his coffee. Sadie walked over and rested her hands on his shoulders, she leaned down and whispered in his ear-

Sadie: Go talk to her

Spied nodded his head and Sadie kissed his cheek, Spied got up and walked out of the room, Sadie sat in his chair and met Kwests gaze, both were extremely worried about what would happen.

----------

Spied walked into Judes bedroom to find her propped against a pile of pillows watching T.V. He walked over to the edge of her bed and Jude looked up.

Spied: Hey

Jude: Hi, come on

She scooted over and, with a broad smile, Spied crawled onto the bed next to her. He stretched out beside her and wrapped his arms around her. With a smile Jude cuddled into his side.

Spied: Jude?

Jude: Hmm

Spied: What was wrong earlier?

Jude: (getting nervous) What are you talking?

Spied: After what the dudes said, you seemed really upset and just left, and Sadie followed you

Jude rested her forehead against his head,

Jude: Nothing, Im just not feeling good right now

That wasn't a lie, the morning sickness was over, but her guilt about hiding something this big was making her feel sick to her stomach.

Spied: Oh. Jude, about what they said

Jude: Yeah?

Spied: Since we didn't tell them their convinced you couldn't be pregnant, but since I know what happened I know its possible, and with your reaction- … Jude **are **you pregnant? I mean, you'd tell me something like that, right?

Jude made her body go limp and her breathing slow, she closed her eyes and became unresponsive, pretending to be asleep.

Spied sighed as he looked down at her. Somehow he wasn't comftorable about how that happened, but if she was getting sick she needed to sleep. He kissed her the top of her head,

Spied: I love you Jude, but it feels like your lying to me

Even though he thought she couldn't hear him he felt he needed to say it. He kissed her forehead softly before sliding off the bed, with one last look he turned and walked out the door and closed the it behind him. Not until he was gone did Jude allow herself to cry.

----------

(Okay people, so far here are the results-

twins- 2 (both one boy and one girl)

one baby- 1 (a boy)

Keep voting!)


	6. Chapter 5

Jude was sitting in the dressing room at the concert hall, panicking. Sadie was there too, caught between panicking and calming down her sister.

Jude: Sadie what do me do?! Most of my songs are more upbeat, and if not upbeat high energy, and not the kind of things I should be handling! What if I hurt the baby? What if-

Sadie: Jude calm down we can fix this!

Jude: **_HOW?!_**

Sadie: Calm down, Jude. Just-… breathe, okay?

Jude nodded her head and started breathing over enthusiastically. Sadie nodded her head too and walked over to the door and cracked it, looking out. Kwest, Tommy, Spied, Kyle, and Wally were standing by the spare amps talking and laughing, she sighed.

Sadie: Kwest!

She hissed, they all looked over, and Kwest raised an eye brow, so did Spied.

Sadie: Come on, I need to talk to you!

KwesT: Wh-

Sadie: Now!

Kwest got it and walked over; Sadie shut the door behind him.

Kwest: What's up?

Jude: _**WHAT DO I DO!!?!?!?!?!?!**_

Kwest: I get it

Sadie: Yeah

Kwest: Okay Jude, what's up?

Jude: The high energy of the concert! What if it hurts my baby?

Kwest: Jude, unless you go out there and tell them what's going on you have to do it, theirs no other excuse

Jude: I'm pregnant god damnit! What more excuse do I need?!

Kwest: To tell them!

????: _Whoa_

Jude and Sadie: **Not aggggggaiinnnnn!**

Sadie: We really need to start locking doors

Tommy: Good thing I'm not Spied, I'm guessing it's his?

Jude just nodded her head.

Tommy: How far along?

Jude: Two months…. My birthday

Tommy: You have to go on tonight, and tell him

Jude: _I was waiting until Christmas!!!_

Tommy: That's two months from now-

Jude: I know

Tommy: Just go on tonight, okay?

Jude nodded her head and Sadie fixed her make up. She walked out looking flawless, but all the SME boys immediately knew something was bothering her. They shared a worried glance then walked over to where she was standing. Spied wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested them on her stomach, Jude couldn't help looking down, thinking of how their baby was just beneath hands.

Spied: Dude are you okay?

Jude: It's nothing, just nerves

Wally: You sure?

Jude: Yeah

(((Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm working really hard on the next chapter!

We need at least one more vote people, it's a tie!

Twins- 2 (both one and one girl)

One baby- 2 (a boy)


	7. Chapter 6

It was two months later and they were five minutes from home. Sadie shook Jude from her sleep and Jude reluctantly got out of bed. She picked up the royal blue sweatshirt from the end of her bed and pulled it on over her white t-shirt. None of her jeans fit anymore so she pulled on white capris, made of sweat pant material. She slipped into her black Adidas, with white stripes, and piled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She was four months pregnant and still the only ones who knew were Sadie, Tommy, and Kwest. Wally and Kyle suspected but kept telling themselves it wasn't possible, she was still a virgin, right? As for Spied, he knew she was lying to him, but he had no clue what about…

She frowned as she sat on the end of her bed. Sadie sighed as she looked at her sister, keeping the secret, keeping the baby healthy, not getting hurt, it was all a lot to handle, and Sadie, Jude, Tommy, and Kwest were all thanking god Jude was telling Spied tomorrow. Sadie walked over and grabbed her sisters hand, Jude smiled up at her and they walked towards their bedroom door, Jude stopping to check in the full length mirror, making sure no one could tell. Sadie smiled at her sister and bent down, rubbing Judes belly through the fabric, both girls giggled before Sadie fixed the sweat shirt and they walked out of the room.

They went into the kitchen, Kwest was humming, Tommy was whistling, and SME was looking at them like they were insane. Tommy turned on some old jazz station and grabbed Sadies hands, Kwest grabbed Judes and laughing all four began dancing. Kwest spun Jude and she burst out laughing again. He swung her around then past her to Tommy, who jitter bugged with her before passing her back to Kwest.

Wally: What is up with you guys

Sadie: Were just very excited, and you three don't know how to do Jazz

Kyle: Hmmmm….

Spied: What?

Kyle: They look their having a lot of fun

Jude broke into more laughter as she stopped to catch her breath

Sadie: Enjoy the moves while you can Jude!

Jude: Sadie!

Kwest: Shes right you know

Tommy: Yep

Jude: Shut up!

But she took Tommys hand and he twirled her.

Ralph: (bus driver) Five minutes

Jude and Sadie: Yes!

They went back to jitter bugging and laughing as Tommy and Kwest smiled at each other before joining in.

When the bus pulled to a stop Jude bounded off the steps. She ran through the parking lot and up onto the sidewalk. Sadie and Kwest were close behind, afraid she would hurt herself and the little Spiederman inside, Spied, Wally, and Kyle were close behind those two and Tommy was last.

Portia: Jude!

Jude: Portia!

Portia: Jude you look great! Hows the –

Jude: I feel pretty good Portia!

She pulled her friend into a tight hug and whispered in her ear,

Jude: He doesn't know yet

Portia: How did you hide this on a tour bus?

Jude: I would one day make a great spy with everything I went through, Sadie, Kwest, and Tommy too

Portia: (laughing) When do you plan on telling him?

Jude: Tomorrow

Portia: Christmas, nice

Jude: No, horrible Christmas present

Portia: What?

Jude: He doesn't want a baby Portia, at all. And hes seventeen! That makes everything so much worse!

Portia: Well I cant say I thought this place needed another Spiederman!

Portia laughed but Judes eyes filled with tears and she pushed past her and ran inside, straight into the girls bathroom.

Portia: Jude! Jude come on I was only kidding!

Sadie: You of all people should have known how idiotic that was!

Porita: I was kidding!

Kwest: What'd you say?

Portia: That I couldn't say I thought this place needed another Spiederman-

Sadie: You're an idiot

She followed her sister as Kwest sighed.

Kwest: What do I tell him now?

Portia: Shouldn't he know by now you guys are lying to him?

Kwest: Oh he does. And hes pissed, but atleast tomorrow he'll know why

Portia: Yeah, and if what Jude says means anything he's not gonna be happy

Kwest: He does act like he doesn't want a baby for a long time, but once he knows hes getting one it might change, hopefully I mean

Portia: Right

Spied: What now?

Kwest: Told you she had a stomach virus

Spied: Getting sick again?

Portia: Yeah

Spied: Right, whatever

----------------------------------------------

**The Next Day, before the Party**

Sadie and Jude were in the dressing room the next day, getting ready for the Christmas party at G-Major. Portia was helping Jude with her hunter green dress. She had the dress on, it was racer backed and flowed out at the bottom, just above her knees. She had on silver two and half inch heels and her hair was piled on top of her head, the ponytail full of small spirals, with pearls woven into the front.

Jude: Why so fancy?

Portia: Your telling your boyfriend your pregnant with his baby

Sadie: Maybe your goergous-ness will help take the focus off

Portia: Your done Jude

Jude turned to look at herself from the side in the full length mirror.

Jude: I love it, but it doesn't hide my bump

Sadie: Well, aren't you telling him today?

Jude: Yeah…

Sadie: Once he knows who cares if everyone else knows

Portia: And hes meeting you on the roof in fifteen minutes for you to tell him in private

Jude: Right… Im gonna puke!

Sadie: Jude! Jude, just calm down okay, okay?

Jude: Yeah, yeah, I just need to … breathe.

Portia: Good girl (laughs)

Sadie came up behind Jude to look at them together in the mirror. She was in a strapless white dress with silver sparkles spread through out, she also had on three inch silver heels. Her hair was down in loose curls with silver glitter, she also had a white shawl.

Sadie: You look amazing Jude

Jude; You too Sades, and your not pregnant

Sadie: Jude! You know how excited I am to be an aunt and you'll make a great mom!

Portia: Um guys?

Jude and Sadue turned around.

Jude and Sadie: Wha- … why'd you open the door!?

In the doorway Mason and Jamie stood, jaws dropped, eyes bulging, looking like they might faint. Portia ushered them inside and closed and locked the door behind them.

Sadie: I meant it when I said we needed to lock doors!

Portia: We did, you didn't warn me you were gonna start talking about the baby so I opened the door when they knocked!

Jamie: Jude? … Your- … your really pregnant?

Jude just nodded her head and looked at the floor, afraid to meet either guys gaze. They were her best friends and she was afraid of how they'd react.

Mason: Im so happy for you!

He ran up and grabbed Jude, swinging her around.

Sadie: Woah, Mas! Think of your niece or nephew!

Mason stopped and put her down, helped her smooth out her clothes, then smiled at her.

Mason: Spieds?

Jude: Yeah, my birthday

Mason: Four months?

Jude: And one week

Mason: Small bump

Jude: (shrugged her shoulders) I guess

Mason: I'm gonna be an Uncle!

Jude, Sadie, Mason, and Portia laughed, when Jude stopped she turned to Jamie.

Jude: Jamers?

Jamie: I'm gonna kill him!

Jude: Jamie! He doesn't know!

Jamie: You were on tour with him!

Jude: It happened before tour! And I didn't tell him cause I didn't want to ruin tour for him so he doesn't know and please don't tell him!

Jamie: Jude how did this happen?!

Jude: My birthday-

Jamie: You slept with him?!

Jude: Well I **am** pregnant with his baby

Jamie: Jude!

Jude: We're the unlucky 3 percent, it _was_ there, it _didn'_t break, it _didn't_ come off, he was a fanactic about that trying to make it perfect for me, this was just one big accident

Jamie: Its still his fault!

Jude: No its not! Its mine and his! And please don't tell him! I want to do it myself! Please?!

Jude was hysterical now, Sadie wrapped her arms around her, Portia glared at Jamie, and Mason kissed Judes forehead before walking over to Jamie.

Mason: I'll keep an eye on him for you

Jude and Sadie: Thanks Mason

He just nodded his head as he steeredd Jamie out, then shut and locked the door. He led him down the hall and into the lobby, Jamie spotted SME and immediately started to walk towards them, Mason grabbed his arm.

Mason: Oh no you don't. You promised Jude you weren't telling and I promised not to let you go near him

Jamie: I don't care what I promised!

(Everyone was staring now)

Mason: Jamie come on, this is special for her, just let her tell him herself

Jamie: Why?! They deserve to have this ruined!

Mason: Jamie! This is the last think he wants and shes well aware of that, why do you think she hid it from him the past four months?! He's finding out tonight and in order to keep her atleast half sane you need to let her tell herself!

Jamie: Wh-

Mason: I know you hate him right now but you don't hater her! And think of the other person involved, want to ruin its life?!

Jamie: No

Mason: THEN LET HER DO THIS HER WAY!!!!!!!!

They both looked around and everyone was staring.

Mason: We know nothing, you heard nothing, Jude told us nothing,

Jamie; Gotta go!

The two took off running back to the dressing room, and after they pounded on it Portia let them in, and Mason slammed the door.

Sadie: Um, hi?

Mason: Ask jerk face over here

Jamie: I didn't tell him

Mason: You caused the fight!

Sadie: Does anyone know?

Mason/Jamie: No

Sadie; Then I don't care

She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and walked from the room, just in time to see Spied heading for the stair case. She sighed loudly in relief and everyone turned to look at her. She looked around for a few seconds,

Sadie: Did they tell you anything?

Everyone: No

Sadie: Neither am I, but if all goes well on the roof she'll tell all of you tonight

Wally; If not

Sadie: Then he'll be incredibly angry and she'll be going home in tears and me, Kwest, Tommy, Portia, Mason, and Jamie will be out on a man hunt to tear him to pieces

Kyle: Your violent

Sadie: No, I'm protective of my baby sister

Tommy: (mumbling) Not such a baby anymore

(Everyone turned to look at him)

Tommy: Everyone heard that didn't they?

Sadie: Yes

Portia: Thank god you didn't say anthing else

Tommy: Why?

KwesT: Sadie would have killed you too

Sadie: Yes, yes I would have

Kwest: Not like it would matter to Jude anymore

Sadie: All she cares about is his reaction

Jamie: Everyones still listening

Sadie, Kwest, and Tommy: Crap

Sadie. Tommy, and Kwest walked over to the bar that was set up and each got a drink. After taking a sip of her Appletini Sadie turned to Tommy.

Sadie: Neither of you say anything else. We cant let them find out unless Jude tells them, or they see her in the dress and figure it out

Tommy: Got it

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Spied closed the door to the roof behind him and looked around. Jude was leaning against the half wall around the edge of the roof, looking out at the Toronto skyline.

Spied: Jude?

He walked over, but Jude refused to turn around, knowing if she did he would see her stomach, and immediately figure it out.

Spied: Jude? Jude whats wrong? Why are we up here?

Jude: I have to tell you something, …. Most people would say it was very important

Spied: Does it have anything to do with you lying to me for the past two months?!

Jude: Spied! I had a really good reason, but if what you've been saying for years means anything you probably wont be happy

Spied: Jude just tell me

Jude sighed and turned slightly. She stood to the side so he could see her silhouette, her stomach outlined by the setting sun, he couldn't deny her stomach.

Spied: J-

Jude: Im pregnant, with our baby

Spied: H-

Jude: The unlucky 3 percent

Spied: But we-

Jude: 97 effective, were part of the unlucky 3

Spied: I-

Jude: That's why I've been lying to you for the past two months, I didn't want to ruin the tour for you, and I figured if it was a good thing it was the perfect Christmas present, and if it wasn't, well it certainly wouldn't be a Christmas I would ever forget

Spied: Sadie?

Jude: The night I took the test, about two months in, I panicked so she helped calm me down and got me in bed then called Portia for advice, that's how she knew

Spied: Kwest?

Jude: Walked in on me freaking out that night

Spied: Tommy?

Jude: Walked in on me freaking out at that concert

Spied: Where you claimed it was just nerves?

Jude: I know you all knew I was lying, but I was afraid of everyones reactions

Spied: Well this way we can tell everyone at the same time

Jude: Jamie and Mason know too

Spied: Jude! Did you tell everyone before me?!

Jude: (as her eyes fill with tears) No! Portia let them in earlier and Sadie made a comment, we didn't know they were there! I only meant for Sadie and Portia to know, not anyone else!

She started to cry and Spied pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her back as he thought over the past two months, and all the times she had lied to him. He had been angry before, he knew she was lying, but now that he knew why, he couldn't decide if he was mad anymore.

Spied: Jude its okay

Jude; I'm pregnant, I'm seventeen, the father doesn't want a baby, how is that okay?!

Spied: Who said I didn't want a baby?

Jude: Do you?

Spied: Before I knew I was getting one, no. But that doesn't mean I don't want this baby!

Jude: Are you sure?

Spied: Yes! Jude I'm gonna be there for you and the kid, and I'm not as mad about it as your saying I am, it's not like I would refuse to have anything to do with it!

Jude: So you want this baby?

Spied: Yes

Jude: Thank god

Spied smiled down at her as she leaned her head against his chest.

Spied: Did you honestly think I would refuse the baby?

Jude: Shut up! I'm pregnant, I'm hormonal, get over it!

Spied: (laughing slightly) Guess I should get used to it

Jude: Five months to go

Spied: Five months to get used to it

Jude: We should go

Spied: Are we telling everyone?

Jude: Do you expect this dress to hide it?

Spied: Good point

He sighed as he stepped back, but he took her hand and led her towards the stair case, he stopped as he opened the door.

Spied: Holy crap, I'm gonna be a dad!

Jude: (laughing) Yes, whether the world is ready for a new Spiederman or not, their getting one

Spied: I'm not that bad!

Jude: Keep telling yourself that

----------------------------------------------

They stepped through the door and it closed behind them. They walked down the stair case in silence, each nervous about what would happen. When they reached the bottom they stood in a nervous silence, staring at the door, contemplating opening it, or turning and running in the other direction.

Jude: We have to do this

Spied: Right. You tell them, I'll pack so we can hide in the Bahamas and he cant kill me

Jude: Come on Spied

He sighed but she held his hand tighter and he nodded his head, they stepped forward and Spied cracked the door, they peeked out and everyone was crowding the stage to listen to Darius give yet another long, boring speech. They slipped through and Spied quietly closed the door behind them. They joined the back of the crowd unnoticed, and cheered with everyone else when he was done. Spied smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her stomach gently, and Jude smiled. Knowing this time, he was well aware their child was right under his hands.

Darius stepped off stage and Karma got up to sing her new song, Jude had specificially asked for it to be done this way, hoping by the time her turn came up, after Shay and Mason, he would know she was pregnant and not make her do it. Karma was aware he had asked Jude to go first, and it was obvious she was trying to one up her, and that it wasn't working. Spied gently pulled her over to a table set up off to the side and sat down, Jude sat in his lap and he started rubbing her stomach again.

Jude: What are you doing?

Spied: Getting closer to our son or daughter

Jude: You never know, it could be twins…. Or triplets!

Sadie: Lets hope not, one new Spiederman is enough

Jude and Spied turned to see Sadie, Kwest, and Tommy walking up, smiling, and obviously relieved that they weren't hiding this secret anymore. Jude got up and her sister ran to her, the giggling girls hugged each other tightly.

Sadie: Finally he knows!

Jude: Yeah…

Sadie; Looks like he took it well,

Jude: You could say that

Spied: Hello, I'm right here

Tommy: They know, its sister talk

Sadie: Congragulations Spiedy!

He got up and Sadie hugged him tightly, both smiling broadly.

Spied: Thanks Sades

Wally: Whats up with all the hugging?

They walked up behind Jude, not seeing her stomach.

Sadie: Jude?

Spied shook his head and pulled Jude towards him, then turned her around and she leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her stomach again.

Jude: You can stop now, I think he or she gets it

Sadie: Or them Jude could be right you know

Spied: No, your right. If their anything like me the world can not handle more then one

Wally: You guys, your joking right?

Jude and Spied met gazes, then, smiling, they shook their heads and turned back to Wally and Kyle.

Kyle: B-but, you're a virgin!

Jude: No, no I'm not. And me and Spied are having a baby in five months

Kyle: Holy crap I'm gonna be an Uncle!

Jude: (laughing) Yeah Kyle, you are

Wally: Wait, five months from now …. Your four months pregnant-

Jude: And one week

Wally: That would mean- ….. your birthday?

Jude: Yep

Wally: Wow

Jude: I guess

Wally: Wait, is this why you've been lying to us for the past two months?

Jude: (Sighs) Look, I know all three of you knew I was lying, but I was planning since the day after I found out to tell him today.

Wally: Thats cool. A new Spiederman-

Sadie: Or two

Jude: Or three

Wally, Kyle, Kwest, and Tommy: Oh please no!

Spied: Hey! I'm **not **that bad!

Tommy: Keep telling yourself that

Jude: Hey! He's the father of my child so behave yourself!

They all stared her a few seconds before they all broke out laughing. Laughing more because they were relieved to be able to stop lying to eachother then beacuse something was funny...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You like? I thought it was okay. We still need one more vote though! Oh, and thank Golfa Chickie, she gave me some help with the names!(or name, I'm prepared for whatever you decide by having one of each ahead of time)_


	8. POLL RESULTS

_Looks like its a baby boy! We just got the deciding vote! Okay, now that I know its a baby boy I need time to write those chapters, but I promise to give it to you as soon as I can. Of course we still have a few chapters before she even gives birth, but I prefer to write a few chapters ahead, its easier. Okay, with Golfa Chickie's help the boys names were narrowed down to two. I tried to decide but I cant, you ready to vote again?_

_**Ian Kristopher Harrison-Spiederman**_

_**Tyler Jacob Harrison-Spiederman**_

**__**

_Get voting! I do have a preferred one, but I'm not telling you which, and I'm letting you vote so those of you who wanted twins might be able to get the name you want! Have fun!!!_


	9. Chapter 7

Jamie and Mason walked over.

Mason: Congrats daddy!

Spied: Thanks Mason

Kyle: Why did he know?

Jude: Portia let those two into the dressing room earler while me and Sadie were talking, we didn't realize they were there and they over heard us, they promised to keep quiet even if Jamie wasn't happy about it

Wally: That would explain the fight they had earlier

Sadie: And why I was acting weird too

Kwest: But since everyone else is finding out tonight too-

Wally: Karmas gonna be pissed when you get the spot light again

Jude: Have I ever cared?

Kyle: No

Jude: Im not starting now

A little while later they were all sitting around, they had been talking for about forty-five minutes when Sadie out of the blue decided to ask what they were gonna name the baby.

Jude: I don't know, Spied?

Spied: No idea

Sadie: I like Sage for a girl

Jude: Sage Spiederman, not bad

Tommy: Wouldn't it be Harrison? Since you two aren't married- … you aren't getting married are you?

Spied: We're seventeen, I'd have to say no

Jude: (laughing) He didn't have to be such a smart-ass about it, but no, we aren't

Kwest: I like the name Caleb

Jude: Hmm, Caleb?

Spied: It's okay

Jude: I like Tyler

Sadie: Ian

SpieD: Why do women care more then men about this kind of stuff?

Jude: Maternal instincts

Wally: Oh

Sadie: Yeah, sooo, Caleb, Tyler, or Ian?

Jude: Tyler, it's the one I picked out

Spied: What if it's a girl?

Kyle: I like the name Riley

Jude: So do I.

Spied: So if it's a girl its Riley

Sadie: I still like Ian

Jude: Fine! If it's twin boys its Ian and Tyler

Spied: And if its more?

Jude: Then I'm gonna kill myself

Spied: Hey! You are not leaving me with the kids!

Everyone started laughing, but Wally noticed Darius and Karma standing near by, with their jaws dropped and their eyes bugging out.

Wally: Um, guys?

They all looked at him, and when he pointed to where Darius was standing they all looked over there.

Jude: Um, hey D

Darius: Jude?

Jude: Yeah, um, I kinda have something to tell you

Darius: Yeah, I think you do

Jude: I'm, uh, pregnant

Karma and Darius: WHAT?!

Spied: Um, yeah.

Jude: He's the dad

Karma: HES WHAT?!

Wally: Sheesh, whats your problem?

Karma: SPIEDS MINE!

Sadie: Your insane. Judermans in love

Spied: And have been for like, two years

Jude: Ands hes the father of my child, or, children

Kyle: Sorry

Karma: ARRRRR!!!!

She turned and stormed into the closest studio

Wally: She has problems

Kyle: You think?

Darius: Jude, we should talk

Jude nodded her head and stood up, Spied did too, but when Darius glared at him Jude turned and shook her head, she leaned over and kissed him, short but sweet, then turned and followed Darius into his office.

Darius: Jude?

Jude: We were safe, it was an accident. I-

Darius: You can stop now Jude. I'm not mad

Jude: Your- your not?

Darius: No. You and Spied, well you two make sense. Yes, I'm annoyed at the timing (small laugh) but its not a big deal, and-

Jude: More publicity meaning more money for G-Major?

Darius: You know me too well

The two laughed and talked nonsense about the baby, (or babies, wouldn't everyone just love two new Spiedermans? Lol) for a few minutes. Jude knew everyone probably thought she was dead by now so she got up.

Jude: I'm making a doctors appointment for a few days from now, and if we find anything out you'll be one of the first to know

Darius: Good to know, I need to start planning the little ones career soon!

They both laughed lightly as Jude walked out of the office, Spied, Mason, Sadie, and Jamie immediately converging on her to make sure she was okay, everyone else walked over too, they just didn't participate in suffocating her,

Jude: Okay, guys? I'm fine, but I kinda need to breathe!

Sadie: Oh, sorry Jude

They all stepped back a little.

Spied: He doesn't want to kill me?

Jude: Actually, he's oddly happy about it

Everyone: What?!

Jude: Simple. Juderman baby means more publicity, which means more money for G-Major

Tommy: (laughing) Same old D

Jude: Yep, he's already planning the baby's career

Spied: Well we us at parents how could it not be a musician?

Jude: The world will be very dissipointed if its not

Tommy: I wont, having to work with one Spiederman is enough

Jude: Play nice!

SpieD: Yeah Quincy, play nice!

Jude: You too!

She smacked the back of his head and everyone laughed, Sadie smacked the back of Tommys head, and both Tommy and Spied looked at the Harrison sisters sheepishly, who both bust out laughing. Everyone else followed suite.

Jamie: They have you two wrapped around their fingers

Jude: And Kwest,

Spied: And Wally and Kyle,

Kyle: And you

Wally: And Mason,

Sadie: And Darius

Tommy: Wait, that's just Jude

They all laughed as Jude and Sadie walked out to the dance floor, Jude with Spied and Sadie with Kwest. The others followed and they laughed and danced as a group, until a slow song came on. Jude and Spied(obviously), Sadie and Kwest, Wally and Kyle(as a joke, they laughed the entire time), Jamie and Patsy, Tommy and his sister who was in town for that night to celebrate his home coming, and Masons new boyfriend Marco. They were all aware of everyone staring in their direction, more specificially Jude and Spieds, but Juderman was doing a good job of ignoring them so they followed their lead and acted like all of them weren't there. When the song was over Darius got back on stage and everyone reluctantly looked at him instead of Jude and Spied, who were slowly making their way towards the stage, hand in hand.

Darius: Okay, so, the number one platinum artist Jude Harrison and her boyfriend have something to tell you!

Jude and Spied climbed onto the stage all smiles, Darius was smiling widely too as he handed over the microphone.

Jude: Yeah, we kinda of have a, um, **big** announcement

_Wally and Kyle: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!_

Jude and Spied: (laughing) I'm/she's/ pregnant!

Sadie, Tommy, Kwest, Mason, etc. immediately started cheering, and clapping, their was a lot of whistling from Kyle and Wally. Everyone else was silent for a few seconds before joining in with the cheers. Jude and Spied laughed as Spied took the microphone.

Spied: As soon as we know anything we'll tell all of you

Jude: Cause we know all of you are **soooo** looking forward to having a second Spiederman around here

Spied: And I repeat, I AM _**NOT**_ THAT BAD!

Jude: Keep telling yourself that sweetie

Everyone laughed as they climbed off the stage hand in hand and Mason got up to do some of his new songs…


	10. Chapter 8

Two months later everyone (except Karma) had accepted Jude was pregnant and were actually happy about it. They joked about having two Spiedermans around and a new baby, and a new musician(probably a singer, I mean, look at its parents). Jude had finally given in and they found out the sex of the baby. They were happy to find out they were having one baby boy. Spied of course went nuts cause he was so happy to be getting a son. Jude though was very emotional, and had anger issues, and when he was so happy to be getting a boy immediately assumed (or the hormones did for her) that if it was a girl he would have abandoned her. She had kicked him where it hurt and when he fell to the floor she grabbed the car keys and his wallet, then her purse, and stormed from the hospital room. He pushed himself up and followed, limping. When she walked out the press had swarmed the hospital. Someone, (cough) Karma (cough) , had let it slip they were finding out the sex of the baby today. When the first reporter came up they took a few pictures, and, well remember her anger issues? Yeah, major issues. She grabbed the camera and threw it to the ground, letting it smash, then jumped on it. She glared at the reporter and turned, storming off to Spieds car. Spied ran as fast as he could out of the hospital, but didn't get there before Jude sped away from the hospital.

Spied: Damnit Jude!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jude got to G-Major she was swarmed by all the girls working there, asking about the baby, but when she growled at them they obediently backed away and she stormed into studio A, slamming the door.

Sadie: What the heck happened?

Wally: And wheres Spied?

Just then Kyles car pulled up outside and Spied jumped from the passenger seat, running inside.

Sadie: What happened?

Spied: Your sister has serious anger issues!

Sadie: What'd she do now?

Spied: I celebrated cause I was getting a son so she said if it was a girl I would have abandoned her, then kicked me, then stole me car keys and wallet and stormed out. She then stole a reporter camera and destroyed it, then stole my car and drove here, speeding, leaving me with all those insane reporters!

Sadie: Your having a baby boy?!

Spied: Sadie!

Sadie: Oh, sorry.

Spied: Where is she?

Sadie: In the studio (theirs a loud crash from inside studio A) Make that **destroying** the studio

Spied sighed but went over to the door, of course it was locked so he knocked loudly.

SpieD: Jude? Jude come on! Let me in!

Their was no reponse so Sadie came over and pulled a bobby pin from the bun in her hair, handing it to him. He picked the lock and swung the door open. Inside Jude was sitting in the middle of the floor sobbing, the white roses previously in a crystal vase were on the ground in a puddle, the glass shards surrounding it. Their were papers everywhere and the producer and engineer chairs were tipped over, the couch too was on its side.

Sadie: Atleast it wasn't as bad as last time

Spied: Yeah, D doesn't have to redo the entire thing this time

Sadie: Well, good luck

Spied: What?! Your leaving me with her? You want me to die?!

Sadie: (laughing) She wont kill you, she needs you around

Spied: For what?!

Sadie: Punching bag (laughs)

Spied: Oh, your sooo funny (rolls his eyes)

Sadie just laughed as she walked out of the studio, closing the door behind her. Spied sighed before walking up behind Jude, kneeling behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Spied: Baby, whats wrong?

Jude: YOU!

She brought her hand back and punched him in the stomach.

Spied: Ooof!

He held his stomach as Jude pushed herself off the ground. Still struggling to breath Spied got up to and wrapped his arms around her, locking them over her stomach and holding her against him, giving her no room to hurt him again.

Spied: What'd I do?

Jude: You only wanted a son! If it was a girl you would have abandoned me!

Spied: No I wouldn't. I love our baby, I'm gonna be there for it no matter what

Jude: Promise?

Spied: Of course I do

Jude: I'm sorry for hitting you again

Spied: Whats a few bruises mean?

Jude: (winces) The camera?

Spied: That's D's department

Jude: He's gonna be really mad

Spied: At least no one ended up in the hospital this time

Jude: Yeah…

Spied: Did you ever apologize to her?

Jude: IT WAS HER FAULT!

Spied: She was just doing her job sweetie-

Jude: TRAITOR!

She pulled away, spun around and slapped him, then stormed from the studio. Still rubbing his cheek Spied followed her, then turned to Sadie.

Spied: I can not wait until that babys born and those stupid hormones are gone!

Sadie: (laughing) It cant be that bad!

Spied moved his hand to reveal his red cheek, then lifted his shirt to reveal a pink stomach and bruised ribs.

Wally: Wow

Kyle: Dudes stronger then I thought

They met gazes then bust out laughing, so did Sadie, Spied rolled his eyes and followed Jude. She was in the alley punching the brick wall. Spied walked over and grabbed her arms lightly.

Spied: Jude! … Jude! You need to stop, all this anger is hurting the baby!

Jude stopped resisting his hold and collapsed against him.

Jude: I'm sorry for hurting you

Spied: It's okay…at least theirs only three months left

Jude: (smiling) Yeah… and then we'll have our very own baby boy

She lifted her shirt and Spied smiled as he rubbed her stomach.

Spied: Yep, I hope he looks like me

Jude: I just hope he's healthy

Spied: True…and a good guitarist (smiles at Jude as she laughs slightly)

Jude: Yeah, that might come in handy

She smiled back at him and pulled her shirt back down over her stomach, then he grabbed her hand and they walked back into G-Major. Everyone had long since been taught the "Don't stare at Jude or you will end up severly hurt and possibly in the ER" lesson so the only ones who looked up were Wally, Kyle, and Sadie. Jude smiled at them and Spied grimaced. Wally and Kyle snorted back their laughter and Sadie slapped her hand over her mouth to hold hers back. Jude looked at Spied confused and he immediately turned his grimace to a bright smile, she smiled again and walked over to the reception desk, Spied rolled his eyes and walked over to Wally and Kyle, falling over the back of the couch.

Spied: Dudes, in three months I'll be dead. Take care of my son for me

Wally: Of course dude, hey. You don't mind if we name it Wally Jr., right?

Spied looked at him sarcasticially,

Speid: Haha

Wally and Kyle laughed again and Spied couldn't help but chuckle a little too.

Spied: You name **my **on after you and I'll come back from the dead to kill you

Wally: That leaves Kyle with your son

Spied: Crap

Kyle: Hey! I don't want to name him Kyle Jr. I want to name him Kyle the second

Spied threw a pillow at him and all three of them broke out laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey peoples!!! I leave for Ireland tomorrow at 9 AM and I'm gonna be gone for 2 weeks, sooooo, I can't update for two weeks, which sucks, I know. It's a graduation present for my brother and cousin and I'm going too, but I doubt I'll be able to get on the internet while I'm there, but I **will** update the day we get back! But only if you review, if you dont review I wont update, or atleast, not right away..._


	11. Chapter 9

Jude was now seven and half months pregnant. As Kyle put it,

'She looks like she could burst at any minute' – Kyle

She walked into the nursery behind Sadie and stopped in the middle of the room. They had knocked down one of the walls so the nursery was huge, the size of Sadies old room and one of the guestrooms combined, with a private bathroom for when the baby was older. The wall over-looking the street had two sets of four windows, one on either side with a few feet of space between them. Their was a black ceiling fan too.

Jude: Okay, how are we going to decorate?

Sadie: I don't know... maybe find some way to cover the walls with guitars?

Sadie smiled teasingly and Jude swatted her arm playfully.

Jude: Yeah, right. I want the ceiling to be navy blue, like the night sky

Sadie: But Jude, that's really dark and-

Jude: With a bunch of these glow and the dark stars all over it

She held up a few packets of various sizes, Sadie smiled, it was a good idea.

Sadie: Okay, but what do we want to paint the walls?

Jude: Maybbbbeee, light blue and white? Like, daytime sky and nighttime sky type of thing?

Sadie: That would look a little off though…

Jude: Hmmm… how about we do all the walls like the ceiling? Like he's living in outer space, that would be really cool!

Sadie: It would, but all the dark colors would make the room feel really small

Jude: But Sadie, it's what I want! Besides, everything else in the room will be white, pale blue, or silver, totally balancing it

Sadie: Fine, are you sure that's what you want though?

Jude: Yes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Jude took Sadie to the biggest baby shop in Toronto, she still needed to buy all the furniture and have SME attempt to assemble it and arrange it in the room.

Jude: Oh, that's pretty!

She walked over to an all white crib with silver stars engraved in it. She walked around it, and on the on the end,

'The next rockstar'

Was engraved in silver letters. Jude smiled and looked to Sadie.

Jude: This one

Sadie: It's perfect

They moved on to changing tables. Sadie found a white one with light blue and silver detailing in the trim, Jude loved it, saying it would match everything in the room, that is, until the found the one that matched the crib, then both of them agreed to get that one. The top was 5/6 changing table, and the end was a regular table to put a lamp on. Under the changing table part were backed shelves, and on the end were two cabinets. It was white with silver stars all over it, on the end it said,

'Daddy's little Rock Star'

They moved on to a dresser. The room had a huge closet, but they needed to keep his cloth's in a dresser for now, and have the closet be storage space for all the presents he would get. Did I tell you how spoiled this baby was? If not, then now you know.

Sadie: What about this one?

They didn't have a dresser with the same design as the other two items, but they did have one that had thick silver stars for handles with light blue trim. Jude nodded her head, it would match perfectly.

Jude: Thiers only one thing missing

Sadie: What?

Jude: Someone is going to put 'Mommy's little Rock Star' on here someplace

Sadie laughed,

Jude: I'm serious!

Sadie nodded her head but keeped laughing, Jude rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the store to pick out a rocking chair. She liked the plain white one and picked out a navy and baby blue pad cushion thingy to put on it. She decided to go find Sadie before looking for clothes, that was her sisters favorite part.

Jude: Come on Sadie, it's time to go clothes shopping!

The two girls made a mad dash for the half of the store with clothes, or, Sadie did, Jude tried. When they got there they stared for a few seconds.

Jude: Where to start?

Sadie: Well, I don't think your baby needs a suit for a while, so not there

Jude: Or a dress or a skirt

Sadie: Or the hot pink cowboy boots

Jude: So how about …. There!

She walked over to the t-shirts for the baby when he was a little older and Sadie went to look at the one pieces for the next few months.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later Jude had two armfuls full of clothes. T-shirts, jeans, jackets, hoodies, long sleeve shirts, hats, socks, and shoes. Sadie also had two armfuls full of stuff, one-pieces, jumpers, a few t-shirts, some long sleeved shirts, more hats, socks, and shoes. In other words, this baby had enough clothes to fill Judes closet twice over.

Sadie: We cant buy all of this! It wont all fit in the dresser!

Jude: Yeah, I guess

Sadie: So we need to decide what were putting back an-

Jude: No! I love all of it

Sadie: Okay, let me put it this way. Do you really want to _pay_ for all of this?

Jude: I'm not (smirks evilly) G-Major is

Sadie: Then buy everything you can and figure out a place to put it later!

Jude laughed as the two girls carried their piles of clothes to the register.

Jude: All this, that crib, that dresser, that changing table, and can you hald all of this while we go look at some toys?

Clerk: Of course

Jude: Thanks!

She grabbed Sadies arm and dragged her to the back of the store again.

Jude: Okay, what toys?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later they had two sales clerks helping them carry all of the toys, stuffed animals, and picture books they had grabbed to the cash register. When the clerk rang everything up Jude immediately reached for her G-Major credit card.

Jude: Here you go

Sadie: Wow, D will kill you for spending that much

Jude: No he wont, I'm with child

Sadie: Fine, he'll kill me, and Spied in your place

Jude: (shrugs her shoulders) Lifes a bitch sometimes. Now come on, we need to get this stuff home

Many clerks helped them get the bags to the back of Kwest's Suburban which he had let them borrow. They set up the arrangements for the furniture to come the next day, then they were off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude: Okay, time to start painting! But I cant inhale the fumes

Sadie: Then who's painting with me?

Jude: My loyal servants

Jamie, Mason, Tommy, Kwest, then SME walked into the room with the paint, rollers, and brush's. Sadie laughed at the expressions on their faces.

Jude: Don't be so sour now guys, next week you have to move all the furniture in here, then once me and Sadie cram all the clothes possible into the dresser you have to find space for the extras, set up the drum set, get the guitar on the wall, you have a lot of work to do, this is the easy part

Her and Sadie laughed, the boys however didn't think it was so funny, Jude rolled her eyes.

Jude: Okay, well, Sadie will supervse you while I stuff myself with mint chocolate cookie ice-cream and watch Degrassi, have fun!

She kissed Spieds cheek then walked out of the room, Sadie opened the paint, poured some into the tins, distributed different size rollers and brush's, then sat in the rocking chair she bought in from the other guest room.

Sadie: Chop-chop! The wall's wont paint themselves you know!

The boys grumbled and rolled their eyes but Tommy and Kwest got to work on the ceiling, Mason and SME each took a wall, Jamie took the white paint and redid the fading paint on the doors and window sill's, Sadie just laughed, enjoying her power a little too much, opened a bag of Pretzels, and flipped open the latest magazine, with a stack sitting next to her at ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!_

_Did you miss me? lol. I diffanently missed IS! Anyway, better update either tonight tomorrow, promise!_


	12. Chapter 10

Jude was eight and a half months pregnant now.

'She's gonna burst' –Wally

'She looks like a blimp' –Kyle

'I'm not saying anything she'll punch me again' –Kwest

She was standing in the doorway of the nursery, looking at the finished product.

On the wall with the door was the light switch (duh), then a few feet down the crib. The crib had light blue bedding with navy and white stars. It had one of those spinning thingys on it, made personally for Jude. It was black and had black, silver, and white guitars hanging from it. In that corner was the giant pile of stuffed animals of various sizes, shapes, breeds, and colors, except pink. Spied made sure no one brought anything pink into the room, so of course Wally and Kyle were always trying and therefore pissing him off. Last time it was a pink teddy bear hidden in Kyles backpack … Kyle ended up in the pool …

'My son will not have anything to do with anything pink or pony-fied' –Spied

On the west wall was the changing table. Hanging above the changing table was a picture of Jude and SME performing on their first tour. The light on the end of the changing table was white with a silver shade and navy and light blue stars. In that corner was the metallic blue, silver, and white drum set. On the north wall were six windows. The first group of three six feet from the corner, then seven more feet, then the other three, then six more into the corner. In the space between windows was a white love seat. It had a light blue throw blanket folded over the back, and light blue pillows with white stars. In that corner was the rocking chair, and next to it the door to the bathroom (done like the Great Barrier Reef). A few feet away from the door was the keyboard, and above that, mounted on the wall, was a Gibson guitar, signed by every member of SME.

'Look at the kids parents, it will be an amazing musician' –Jamie

'You look ready to burst love' –Paegan

'He'll probably be a kick ass guitarist like his father' –Sadie

'It's never to early to start' –Spied

Which Jude didn't get. He would grow up with all three of them in his life, so why would he need a signed guitar? But she let Spied have them sign it and put it on the wall. The dresser was in the closet for now and the walk in closet had four columns of shelves on one side and cabinets and rails with hangers on the other. On the other side of that door the bass guitar was sitting in a stand, and above it the acoustic was hanging on the wall. Hanging above the crib was a picture of everyone in the lobby of G-Major (except Karma, she somehow didn't know they were taking it then….). Above the rocking chair, lined up vertically, were Judes three cd's, laid against a base and framed. Their was a corkboard behind the drums with random pictures of everyone around G-Major.

Jude smiled, the room turned out perfect and she was sure the baby would love it. She walked in and picked up a white stuffed bear from the pile, then laid on the couch, hugging the bear, and fell asleep.

_Sorry it's so boring, but I thought you'd want to know where the Juderman baby was living. Next post, Jude gives birth! Please review now :) _


	13. Chapter 11

It was three days before Jude's due date. Now, most people would say she should be at home, but she was in studio A with Wally and Kyle. She had spent the night in the studio with SME. Spied had left to go get them some breakfast and no one else was there yet. Jude had been having some lower back pain and a few cramps, but she didn't think anything of it. Now, forty five minutes after they started, she did, especially since they were five minutes apart and Wally and Kyle were staring at her.

Jude: I think I'm going into labor

Wally and Kyle: WHAT?!

Jude: I need to get to the hospital

Wally: Okay, okay. I'll find Spied, Kyle you take her to the hospital!

Kyle: No way! You take Ms.Hormones! **I'll **find Spied!

So of course they started arguing and Jude sat there through another contraction, clutching her stomach. When it passed she pushed herself off the couch, picked up two throw pillows, then smacked Wally and Kyle in the back of the head as hard as she could with them. They both turned to her in surprise

Jude: Will someone just get me to the god damn hospital?!

Wally: Kyle will

Kyle: Hey!

Wally: What?! I w-

Jude: Stop!!! You will both take me and we will call Spied on his cell phone, now let's go!

She slipped into her vans and started walking towards the exit, Wally and Kyle, semi-freaking out, followed. Once they were in the car Jude called Sadie and Sadie promised to get her hospital bag then head over there, then she called Spied. Who freaked out, and after two minutes of rambling, promised Jude he would stay put and let Sadie pick him up cause he wasn't fit to drive, then she called Sadie back. After she stopped laughing, Sadie agreed to get Spied. By the time Jude hung up, they were at the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------

By the time they got her into a room and the nurses were checking her vitals and the doctor telling her how dilated she was, Spied came rushing into the room.

Spied: Dude! I'm so sorry I wasn't there and I j-

Jude; Just be glad Kyle and Wally got me here

Spied laughed slightly and walked over to the side of the bed, she grabbed his hand and he smiled at he before turning to watch the doctor, and wincing in pain when Jude had another contraction.

Doctor Golba: Okay Jude, I can see its head starting to crown, I'm gonna need you to push now

------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Jude was laying in her hospital bed with Spied. The back of the bed was raised up and Spied was sitting on the bed, leaning against the back, Jude was leaning against him with her head on his chest, and she had their son in her arms. Tyler Kristopher Spiederman was born with peach fuzz hair, you couldn't tell the color but Jude swore it was Spied's. He did have her eyes though, his dads lips and skin tone with his moms bone structure. He was eight pounds seven ounces and had ten fingers, ten toes, two arms and two legs and was healthy, which was all Jude cared about. She was exhausted but she was enjoying the time with Spied and their son too much to even let her eyes droop. She was smiling brighter then her friends had ever seen her smile as she watched her son giggle as Spied tickled him. She laughed a little as she sunk back into Spied. She turned so she was on her side and holding Tyler between them. Wally snuck his camera from his jacket pocket and took the first picture of the Spiederman Family. Jude and Spied had their foreheads pressed together, but theirs eyes were on Tyler, who was smiling and laughing as he rested between them in Jude's arms. Spied had one arm wrapped around Jude and the other tickling the bottoms of Tyler's feet. But the thing everyone first noticed when they looked at the picture was the matching smiles on all three faces, big, and bright and bursting with happiness.

_**The End **_

_Okay, there will be a third one, but it skips a few years into the future to when Tyler is older and has a younger sister! Not to mention the family's everyone else have started!_

_So, that's it for the adventures of Jude Harrison- Pregnancy_

_Next Episode: Jude Harrison- Motherhood_


End file.
